The present invention relates generally to the communication techniques for exchanging information between different persons, and has more particularly for a subject matter a method and a device for establishing bidirectional and/or conferencing communications between different persons grouped into different geographically distant stations and interconnected by telephone lines such as special connections, to allow particularly the preparation and holding of distant conferences.
As soon as a person utters the word "conference", it goes without saying that the different partakers in this conference will be grouped at the same geographical location.
However, due to the constant evolution of communication techniques, there exist systems of distant conferences between several persons interconnected by special connections, but these systems are complicated and have a major drawback, namely that the number of partakers is limited.